Declarando seu amor
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drastória) Draco e Astória se tornam amigos no ultimo ano em Hogwarts do loiro e, passados alguns meses, Draco se apaixona pela amiga. Toma coragem e declara seu amor. Será que Astória vai aceitar?


**Título:** Declarando seu Amor | **Autora**: Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Astória Greengrass | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: K **| Formato: **One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse: **(Drastória) Draco e Astória se tornam amigos no ultimo ano em Hogwarts do loiro e, passados alguns meses, Draco se apaixona pela amiga. Toma coragem e declara seu amor. Será que Astória vai aceitar?

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças a ela podemos nos divertir.

**S.L.**

Estava um belo dia de primavera e Draco se encontrava debaixo de uma macieira, de cabeça baixa, esperando nervosamente que Astória chegasse. Se encostou á arvore e suspirou, não acreditando que, em apenas nove meses, sua relação com Astória tinha evoluído de amizade para uma paixão secreta.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinham conversado. Draco se encontrava na biblioteca, estudando Encantamentos sozinho. A morena se tinha aproximado dele e lhe perguntou se podia se sentar a seu lado, pois todos os lugares estavam ocupados. O loiro olhou para a morena e hesitou, não acreditando que alguém queria se sentar a seu lado, mas respondeu afirmativamente.

Durante essa tarde, eles tiveram uma conversa animada, o que não acontecia há muito tempo pois, desde que a guerra tinha terminado, toda a influência dos Malfoys tinha desaparecido e o dinheiro tinha lhes sido retirado pelo Ministério da Magia, deixando o loiro profundamente abalado.

Em poucos meses, a relação deles evoluiu para amizade, para desgosto de Pansy, que teve uma terrível discussão com o loiro. Ele se mostrou irredutível em terminar sua amizade com Astória, fazendo com que Pansy deixasse de ser sua amiga. Mas Draco não se arrependeu de sua decisão. Astória era uma garota dócil e que acalmava o loiro sempre que ele se sentia perdido ou inseguro. E, sem que o Slytherin pudesse controlar, seus sentimentos por ela se modificaram. E, após muito pensar, Draco decidiu que iria pedir Astória em namoro. Só tinha receio que ela o rejeitasse…

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por galhos se partindo. Olhou para cima e viu Astória, com o uniforme dos Slytherins e um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, vindo em sua direção. O loiro respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu nervosismo e sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente. A morena parou á sua frente e lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele ruborizasse ligeiramente. Com um sorriso tímido, perguntou, apontando para a grama verde:

-Nos sentamos? – Astória acenou afirmativamente e se sentaram.

-O que você quer comigo, Dray? Você me enviou uma carta, dizendo que queria falar comigo urgentemente. – Draco sorriu com o apelido. A morena era a única que o tratava assim.

-Asty, eu, hum, … – Hesitou um pouco, mas tomou coragem e continuou – Preciso de lhe contar uma coisa, mas não sei qual vai ser sua reação….

Astória o fitou com receio e exclamou:

-Fala, Dray! Você está me deixando preocupada! – Draco fechou os olhos e os voltou a abrir. Encarou o rosto ansioso da amiga e, de seguida, seus olhos brilhantes e sussurrou:

-Eu estou apaixonado por você. – A morena arregalou os olhos, surpresa e o loiro começou falando rapidamente, em pânico:

-Eu não sei como aconteceu! Antes você era a minha melhor amiga e agora eu… – Hesitou e sussurrou novamente – Eu te amo.

O loiro desviou o olhar, sentindo sua respiração alterada e Astória fechou os olhos, tentando assimilar as palavras do amigo. Os voltou a abrir, e falou, com um sorriso tímido:

-Eu também estou apaixonada por você. – E desviou o olhar. Draco virou seu rosto e olhou espantado para a morena, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso. Delicadamente, virou o rosto de Astória para si. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o loiro ergueu suas mãos e as colocou na face dela. Seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente, sentindo suas respirações cada vez mais próximas até se beijarem. Draco sentiu um calorzinho dentro de si, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Pressionou gentilmente seus lábios nos dela, fazendo Astória gemer suavemente. A morena colocou suas mãos nos cabelos dele e os acariciou gentilmente, percebendo que eram suaves. O loiro colocou suas mãos nos quadris de Astória, a puxando mais para si. Algum tempo depois, o ar faltou e eles foram obrigados a se separarem. Draco olhou para o rosto de Astória e reparou que ela estava ruborizada e seus lábios inchados. A morena baixou o olhar e acariciou gentilmente o braço do loiro. Ele percebeu que ela estava envergonhada e puxou seu rosto para cima. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele confessou:

-Eu te amo, Asty. Quer namorar comigo? – Astória sorriu, emocionada e respondeu:

-Sim, Draco! – O abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu também te amo.

Draco sorriu, emocionado, sentindo uma enorme alegria dentro de si, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Afastou Astória um pouco de si e a beijou novamente. Percebeu que, pela primeira vez, era um homem completo.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Há bastante tempo que queria escrever uma one-shot mas não tinha ideias. Estava com saudades. Mas tive a ideia de escrever essa Drastória e, até gostei. Mas, o que vocês acharam da fic? Boa, ruim… Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
